


Trigger Happy Ace Attorney ((will be unfinished, you can come up with your own endings sorry))

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I had. Not gonna finish it, sorry, no motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case One, Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT BEGINS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEVER NOTICED NOT ALL OF THIS COPIED, SHIT SORRY

My name is Makoto Naegi.  
I’m an attorney. I fight to defend my clients to the end.  
...Well, I would be an attorney, but now I’m on vacation. At least, It was supposed to be.

JULY 18TH  
HOPE’S PEAK SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL REUNION: HOTEL KIBO ENTRANCE

“Yoooooo! Naegs! It’s been forever!”  
I could recognize that booming voice anywhere.  
“Hahaha, how have you been, man?”  
“Great, Hagakure.”  
Yasuhiro Hagakure. The Super Duper High School Shaman. A genius in his craft, with an amazing 20-30% accuracy rating.  
...Hey, at least he’s honest about it.  
“You came to the reunion? Sweet to see you again, man!”  
“Yeah, I hear everyone’s here.”  
“Yeah, it looks that way. I even passed by some of the kids from the other classes. Like that... Soda guy. Didn’t look like a soda guy though. More of a plain water fan... Maybe just juice...”  
“Hagakure?”  
“AH!”  
“...Ow.”  
“Oh! Sorry, Naegs. Just thinkin’... How do you live life being called soda and not liking soda?”  
“Did you ask him?”  
“Crap! You’re right! I’m off, gonna find soda dude!”  
...And there he goes.  
Well, since I’m here, might as well go inside.

>Move  
->Main hall

HOPE’S PEAK SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL REUNION: HOTEL KIBO MAIN HALL

There everyone else is. Even that hotshot prosecutor kid... What was his name? It started with an ‘H’...  
“Naegi-kun.”  
“Hm? Oh, Kirigiri.”  
Kyouko Kirigiri... While she was the daughter of Hope’s Peak’s principal, she was in no means the type of girl you’d expect to be the boss’s daughter. Quiet, almost shy, even, she went on to become a detective. She’s saved my clients’ hides on many occasions. She is quite a good friend, despite her cold exterior.  
“How has it been?”  
“Uh... We saw each other only a few days ago. On the Pazerski case, remember?”  
“Yes... But since then, a lot could’ve changed.”  
“Ah, true but...  
Nothing has changed.”  
“...Well, that doesn’t really matter.”  
“But I thought you said-”  
“I’m off. I’m going to check out this building.”  
...She’s always off to investigate something, that’s for sure.  
Anyways, I oughta see the other kids.

>Move  
->Ballroom

HOPE’S PEAK SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL REUNION: HOTEL KIBO BALLROOM

There’s everyone else. Heh, Ishimaru and Mondo are at it already.  
“...Supposed to be here an hour ago!”  
“The time was 12!”  
“A good student is always early!”  
“I’m a grown ass man, shut up!”  
“USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!”  
“Guys, can we all calm down?”  
And good old Chihiro is the voice of reason. Nothing’s really changed.  
“...Naegi.”  
...Yep, nothing at all.  
“How have things been for you?”  
“Good, Mukuro. Staying on the sidelines again?”  
“...You know me.”  
“Well, I’m gonna go hang out with everyone else. If you want to come, just come with me whenever.”  
“...Alright.”  
You know, I’m surprised I haven’t seen him yet...  
“Will you incompetent fools all just shut up?”  
Speak of the devil.  
“Hey, Togami, just shut yourself up. No need to go all King Byakuya on us already. Remember, I’M the one in charge here, buster.”  
“...Ugh.”  
Byakuya Togami. After discovering that much of his family’s wealth was acquired through illegal means, he sought out to stomp out corruption within both his family and the world. This aspiration drove him to the prosecutor’s office, where an even odder case lay:  
Junko Enoshima.  
A model for most of her life, she ended up becoming a prosecutor for a change of pace. This wouldn’t be so weird, had she not excelled in the legal academia, easily cruising through most classes the way an old printer goes through ink. And, hilariously enough, now she’s mentoring Togami.  
“Well, c’mon, fruitcake! We got some more investigative skills to practice!”  
“I’d rather not- Fruitcake?! Ah, let go of my ear!”  
...Well, kind of glad those two didn’t see me.  
“Oh, Makoto Naegi! You are even more tardy than Oowada!”  
“Would you quit ridin’ me for that? Just say ‘hi’ to the damn kid!”  
“Hmph. You’ll receive your punishment later, but for now, I have to greet Naegi, as is proper! Something you obviously can’t do!”  
“What?!”  
“Makoto Naegi!”  
A hand points in my direction.  
“Makoto Naegi, it is wonderful to see you once more!”  
“Yeah, same here, Ishimaru.”  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru. After being the prefect, valedictorian, student council president, and basically any other fancy class position you can think of, he went to the legal academy with Junko, Togami, and myself. He made his way for the judge course, however. He’s declared many a verdict on cases I’ve worked on.  
“Ay, Naegi, great to see you man.”  
“Same here, Mondo.”  
Mondo Oowada. Even though he was always rough around the edges back in school, he was a good friend. I even saved a few of his gang members from false accusations... Something I’m not entirely proud of, but still, the truth is the main objective.  
“Hello Naegi.”  
“Fujisaki, how’s it been?”  
“Good.”  
Chihiro Fujisaki. The programmer, an absolute prodigy in her field. She’s actually been working on a search engine to help the police, even without Kirigiri’s request.  
Even though it’s been five years, she’s still as shy as ever.  
“How’s that program working?”  
“It’s been good! I’ve already finished about 98% of the work, I just polish the voice recognition software, names are a hassle. But I’ll make it in time.” She smiles.  
Jeez, even now, I still can’t get over that smile. A little warm feeling.  
...Well, if Mondo wasn’t arguing with Ishimaru again, he’d probably have killed me for looking at his girlfriend like that. Anyways, I think I’m going to go check on the rooms.

>Move  
->Suite Hall

Wandering through the halls, I see the doors marked with our names, even the kids from the other classes. Some odd kids... Fuyuhiko?! Like the gangsters?! Better watch my step... Isn’t Teruteru Hanamura a chef?  
Okay, there’s mine.  
I open the door, which was unlocked, the door actually just gliding open with the slightest touch of my hand, and I notice the rugs, a bed prepared in the corner, trash can in the side. The trash can was under the desk, a scratch in the desk where something had cut into it, the same thing that left slash marks covering the bed, walls, and floor. A practice sword covered in gold leaf lay on the floor, its scabbard on its side. The bathroom door, wide open, was broken at the knob. I walk in, and I see the blood.  
Maizono’s body lay in it.  
I don’t remember what happened next. It was a blur. I remember someone screaming, then I was dragged off to the detention center.  
Maizono was found dead in my room.  
I'm the prime suspect.


	2. Case 1 - Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we begin with the investigation and first day of trial number one. Will Kirigiri find enough evidence to help Naegi prove his innocence? Or will it all be for naught?  
> (...C'mon, it'd be a pretty short story if she didn't find enough evidence.)

I don't know what happened.

I had gone to my room, just to get a feel for it, and ended up finding Maizono's body.

...She's dead. It was a stab in the gut.

...Why would someone do this? Why would they do it to her?

...It really doesn't matter, I guess. I'm probably going to get an easy conviction. Her body was in my room, and Leon had been the first to find me, collapsed in the hall with the door open. I'm amazed he didn't just kill me himself, and instead, I probably have an easy death penalty to take.

...Well, I guess I'd better get used to life in a cell-

"Makoto Naegi, visitor for you."

Hm? A visitor? Probably just Leon... I wish he knew the truth, I wish I knew the truth! I wish I wasn't so damn unlucky as to-

"Naegi."

"Hm? Oh, hey Kirigiri." Why would she be here?

"I have news for your case."

"Oh, you didn't have to do anything... I know I'm screwed. Thanks for the effort, though, it means-"

"Naegi, I have evidence that could save you. Do you want to stand up, defend yourself, and ensure that the real killer goes away?"

"...Real killer?"

"There are six things that must be considered: the  **lack of hair** in the room, the  **bloody smear on the wall** and **blood on Maizono's finger** , the  **practice sword and scabbard** in the room, the  **knife that killed Maizono** , and the  **incinerator in the building**."

"Huh, what do they have to do with the murder though? I understand things like Maizono and the knife, but what about the incinerator?"

"That's what I'll be testifying about... If you take the stand to defend yourself.

Besides, if you do defend yourself, you won't exactly be risking anything."

She's right about that... Still, should I even try?

...What am I saying, of course I'm going to try! Maizono was my friend, and Leon's girlfriend! He'd want me to find the truth of her murder, not die in prison!

"...I'll do it."

"Good.

I'll give you an update on the investigation as I go along.

Goodbye."

...And with that, she's gone. Visiting hours are almost up, I suppose I should-

"Makoto Naegi, more visitors for you."

"Huh? Oh, okay."

I see a rather recognizable mop of hair and bright red track jacket enter.

"Naegs! Dude! Not cool!"

"I... I didn't kill Maizono, Hagakure! I mean it, I swear!"

"No, I mean not cool for sitting on your ass without trying to defend yourself! You can do it, man! My ball says so, or it would, if I had it, but you get the point! You're lucky, dude! That was your whole thing back in high school! You can win it!"

"Ignoring Hagakure's ball issues, what we mean to say is that we believe in you, Naegi!"

"Asahina... you mean it?"

"Hell yeah, son!"

"Well, yeah Naegi! We know you wouldn't be the type of guy to kill someone, and especially not Maizono!"

"...Guys... Thanks. I'm going to do it! I'm going to defend myself and find the real killer!"

"Damn right, dude! You get out there and-"

"Visiting hours are over."

"Oh, uh, yeah! See you Naegi. We'll be rooting for you!"

"See you man, and don't worry, I'm gonna help you out! I'll get you outta this mess!"

"Wait, Hagakure! ...Gone."

Well, looks like I have to prepare myself for the trial. Hopefully Kirigiri will testify something that can help me secure a not guilty verdict. That's... That's all I can do, I guess.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm writing this to still follow the basic structure of the gameplay of Ace Attorney. The trials will be the longer parts.


	3. Trial 1 - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we begin the trial of Sayaka Maizono's death! Yet again, I apologize for the obvious way this progresses, this story is really more of a writing exercise than anything else. Criticisms would be appreciated!  
> Also sorry if most of them are out of character I'm a bad writer gubhgh

COURTROOM LOBBY

It's time. I just have to defend myself. That's all I need to do.

That's all I can hope for.

**TRIAL ONE- BEGIN!**

Ishimaru: "Makoto Naegi, you have been found accused of the murder of Sayaka Maizono, how do you plea?"

Naegi: "Not guilty, Your Honor. And I intend to prove it."

Ishimaru: "...Naegi, we've gone to school together, and have been good friends since."

Naegi: "...Yes, Your Honor."

Ishimaru: "Don't expect me to be fair... Expect a proper trial! Straight and narrow! No deviation! The trial begins now!"

Ishimaru, coming from you, that means a lot.

Naegi: "Yes, Your Honor."

Ishimaru: "Now, is the prosecution ready?"

Togami: "Indeed I am, Your Honor. I don't care for our history, Naegi, so know this.

I will find the killer. That is fact."

Ishimaru: "Enough small talk! This is court, not the playground! Is the defense ready?"

Naegi: "Yes, Your Honor."

Ishimaru: "Then we begin! Opening statement, go!"

Togami: "Right.

Sayaka Maizono was found dead in Makoto Naegi's bathroom. The door was open when we stumbled upon the scene. She had been found with bruises on her hand, and blood on the other, along with a knife stabbed deep into her gut. The ceremonial, and completely aesthetic mind you, blade hung in the room was found to have made the bruising on her hand. Aditionally, the blood on her hand was only on her finger. Naegi had reported the murder.  I won't go into the logic of such an action yet, so let's move on to-"

Naegi: "Wrong!

What reason would I have to go back into a room I committed murder in?"

Togami: "Pathetic.

The smart killer would do that to avoid suspicion. It's a damn shame, really. You wiped the fingerprints away, washed your hands, Hell, you even kept your clothes clean. Had you remembered but one thing, we'd be investigating still."

One thing...?

Naegi: "...What thing?"

Togami: "...Questions come for testimonies, not opening statements."

Ishimaru: "...If you two are ready may we please begin the testimony?"

Togami: "Indeed we may, Your Honor.

I call the first witness,

Kyouko Kirigiri to the stand!"

\- - - -

Togami: "...State your name and occupation."

Kirigiri: "Kyouko Kirigiri, first detective on the scene."

Togami: "Kirigiri, give us the description of the crime scene and the police's conclusions."

**Kyouko Kirigiri: WITNESS ONE**

**TESTIMONY ONE: NAEGI'S ROOM**

1 "Naegi's room was spotless during the investigation."

2 "The only pieces of forensic evidence found were Naegi's footprints, and even then, they were recent."

3 "However, the murder having took place in Naegi's room, Naegi is the only one who was able to get in."

4 "Therefore, Naegi is the only one who could've killed her."

_> Press 3_

Naegi: "Wait a moment.

How did Maizono get in, then?"

Kirigiri: "The police have concluded that you brought her in."

Naegi: "...I brought her to my own room to kill her."

Kirigiri: "...Yes."

Naegi: "That's not a very good idea, considering all the other things that happened..."

Kirigiri: "It was because of this," Kirigiri pulls out a file as she speaks.

Naegi: "...What is that?"

Togami: "This is a lawsuit Maizono was preparing against a stalker. According to this, said person was taking private photos of her within her own home, and sending them to the tabloids and the like."

Naegi: "! ...And how does that connect me to Maizono?"

Togami: "She went to you for help.

However...

If you were the photographer, you could've easily stopped her from finding you out by the most simple solution.

Murder."

Naegi: "Wrong!

That'd just draw more suspicion onto me!"

Togami: "Pathetic.

Do you really think that people will think logically when backed against the wall like beasts?"

Naegi: "What do you mean?"

Togami: "She found you out. You've been stalking her, and now, she's caught you. She may not know your name, but she was going to get you. You couldn't just throw out the lawsuit. You couldn't tell her 'Oh, it's not possible', she wasn't an idiot. So you did the only thing your fight-or-flight mind could do...

Kill her."

Naegi: "Wrong!

I-I-I don't even own a camera!"

Togami: "Pathetic.

The incinerator was used recently.

You could've just tossed it in there."

Naegi: "Wrong!

I-I-I don't know where it is!"

Togami: "Pathetic.

You're REALLY going for that excuse?

Seems quite guilty of you, Naegi."

Naegi: "Wrong!"

**CRACK**

Ishimaru: "If you two are done, may we please go back to the cross-examination?"

Naegi: "..."

Togami: "...Of course."

**TESTIMONY ONE: NAEGI'S ROOM**

1 "Naegi's room was spotless during the investigation."

2 "The only pieces of forensic evidence found were Naegi's footprints, and even then, they were recent."

3 "However, the murder having took place in Naegi's room, Naegi is the only one who was able to get in."

3a "Maizono could only have gotten in when Naegi let her in."

4 "Therefore, Naegi is the only one who could've killed her."

>Present: Statment 3a: Broken door

Naegi: " **Wrong!** "

"If it's true that Maizono couldn't get in without me there, then why was the door broken?"

Togami: "...Broken?"

Kirigiri: "You didn't know? The door didn't lock, and it swung open easily."

Togami: "...And what does this mean, exactly?"

Naegi: "It means... that someone had to have broken it before I even got in there!"

Togami: "Wait...

Damn!"

Naegi: "And that proves that I'm not the killer!"

Togami: "Pathetic.

Do you really think ONE inconsistency is enough? You could've broken the door yourself, made it look like forced entry to hide the fact that you killed Maizono!"

Ack... He's got me there...

Naegi: "W-Well... There's still a chance-"

Togami: "Pathetic.

You're relying on random luck? Maybe in school you could fly by the skin of your teeth, but this is a court of law! Show some evidence!"

Do I have evidence?

...Wait.

>Present: Practice Sword

Naegi: "Do you know what this is?"

Togami: "Yes. The practice sword used to break Maizono's wrist."

Naegi: "Tell me, if I lured Maizono into my room to simply kill her, why would her wrist be broken?"

Togami: "..."

Naegi: "...No sort of rebuttal?"

Ishimaru: "...Togami!"

Togami: "Yes, Your Honor?"

Ishimaru: "If you do not respond within fifteen seconds, I will consider it contempt of court!"

Togami: "...Heh."

Ishimaru: "What is so funny? This is a court of law! There is nothing funny!"

Togami: "What's funny is Naegi's ignorance of a new conclusion which presented itself."

...What's he talking about?

Ishimaru: "What do you mean?"

Togami: "I mean this:

If the victim is dead of one weapon but was injured with another, where did that second weapon come from?"

Naegi: "I'm still lost."

Togami: "From the victim herself.

She came prepared to defend herself, meaning she knew Naegi was the stalker the entire time."

Naegi: "Wait... No! That's not true! She'd never-"

Togami: "The only person she could trust in the law community, you, was against her!"

Naegi: "Wh-What about the police?!"

Togami: "You sure do have Kirigiri wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

Naegi: "Stop!" No... This is all wrong! There has to be something...

Is there even anything?

???: ..."Wait a second!"

Huh? Who?

???: "I can vouch for Naegi's complete one hundred percent innocence, man!"

Oh no, is that-

???: "Okay, excuse me, sorry, moving through, sorry, excuse me, okay, uh, can you get this little gate thing open?"

Ishimaru: "What are you doing?! This is not acceptable in a court of law!"

???: "I have to do a heroic declaration of innocence, man!"

Ishimaru: "I will have the baliff throw you out!"

???: "Well, I'll just shout from here...

I am Yasuhiro Hagakure! Full-time fortune teller, a perfect 30 or was it 20 percent accuracy rating!"

 _godfuckingdamnit_.

Ishimaru: "Yasuhiro? Is everyone here?

...It's a shame we had to meet up again like this."

Yasuhiro: "...Yeah, it is-"

Ishimaru: "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THERE'S NO MORE ORDER! YOU NEED TO RESPECT THE LAWS OF THE COURTROOM, OR I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS FINAL!"

Yasuhiro: "DUDE I'M TRYING TO KEEP NAEGI FROM GOING INTO THE SLAMMER!'

Ishimaru: "THIS IS JUST A REPEAT OF HIGHSCHOOL! YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ONE OF THE RULES OR EVEN CAME TO DETENTION!"

...They're going at it now.

...This might take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the rest of the trial should be concluded sometime soon. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
